A Princess's Heart
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: My hopes and dreams remain silent. My life is not mine to live freely. I have a duty to my kingdom, no matter how I strongly I feel against it. And there's not much I can do to change it. Princess and the Pauper, re-written in Anneliese's point of view.
1. A Royal Problem

_(A/N: So this is a companion fic to Johanna's{Avatarfan445} "A Forbidden Love" Her's is in Julian's pov, so I decided it would be cool to have a companion fic in Anneliese's pov. We've already got things settled and we plan to update at the same time. So far she's got three chapters up. I should be caught up with her by Thursday. Finally, this is going to be extremely diffucult for me to write. First-person is not my specialty.{Yes, I know I've got an 11, 12 if you count the bonus chapter story written in first person. It was hard!} But other than that, enjoy!)_

Chapter 1. A Royal Problem

"_I hate this!" _I think, standing as the Royal attendants fit the newly designed wedding dress to my body. I stifle a groan as the Royal scheduler bursts through the doors.

"Oh, we're late, late, late!" he declares, 'We have twenty-maximum twenty-two minutes for your Royal fitting. Then it's move, move, move to your speech at the Historical Society. After that we have to rush, and I mean rush to the Horticulture Society Tea. Then there's your Math lessons, your Geography lessons, your Science lessons…"

I tune out to what he's saying and step away from the attendants.

"_All my life I've always wanted to have one day just for me. _

_Nothing to do and for once nowhere. _

_I need to be with no lessons lords or lunches. _

_Or 'To-Do' List in the way. _

_No one to say when to eat, or read, or leave, or stay! _

_That would be the day!"_

I sing as I walk through the corridor.

_"What would it be like to be…_  
_Free!_  
_Free to try crazy things._

_Free to fly._

_And marry whom I choose…"_

I add at the sight of Julian below me, examining the flowers. How I wish I could join him! Partly because he was studying, but mostly because…

Because I love him.

I smile at the thought of us together, happy, but King Dominick was ruining that.

Our marriage was not my idea. But the mines were empty and the kingdom was bankrupt. If I married him, our kingdoms would align, his wealth ultimately saving ours. So, reluctantly I agreed. I could feel tears stinging my eyes; Even if the kingdom wasn't bankrupt we couldn't be together. Royal blood pulsed through my veins and he was just my tutor. Although I don't see things that way, I'm sure my mother does.

"I'm so sorry my darling," my mother says after hearing the last sentence of my song, "But as you know, it is vital you marry King Dominick. It is the only way to take care of our people."

My shoulders slump, "I know," pain lances through my chest, "It's my duty."


	2. The Ambassador's Arrival

_(A/N: So, here's ch.2 one more and it will be caught up with "A Forbidded Love"{It's companion fic} YAY! Review please! Now, to the story!)_

Chapter 2. The Ambassador's Arrival

After the fitting, my speech, and the tea, I waited anxiously for Julian so my lessons could begin. Sitting at my desk, I once again examine shiny piece of metal I was suppose to classify.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call. My face lights up when I see whom it is, "Julian! Perfect timing! I classified this as Iron Pyrite, pretty but not considered valuable. Commonly known as Fool's Gold."

He bows slightly, "Well done, Your Highness."

"Your Highness?" I was takes aback, "Why the sudden formality? It's just me."

"The Queen sent me," Julian says, "Apparently the Ambassador has arrived with a gift for you," there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"The Ambassador? He's here already?" I can hear my voice shaking.

…

* * *

The meeting with the Ambassador was dreadful. He was a polite man, but has little patience, and my late arrival aroused him.

The wedding was in a week. My breath caught in my throat when my mother told me. Of course, I didn't show my distress. I just smiled, nodded, and politely agreed, despite the fact that my heart felt like it was being sliced in two.

When I was dismissed for my lessons, I could feel King Dominick's page eyeing me. Had he sensed my displeasure and heartbreak? I shuddered slightly reminding myself never to be alone around him. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong.

"_I'm getting married in a week," _I thought miserably, _"I know absolutely nothing about my fiancé, and the there's Julian… I know he feels the same way I do, he makes it pretty obvious, even though doesn't realize it."_

Again, I feel the knife slicing at my heart. I cringed at the pain and stepped onto the balcony. I needed some fresh air and a distraction from my breaking heart.


	3. A Trip to Town

_(A/N: It's here! It took longer than I expected, but at least it's up! It's long too, but blame the song for that. Anyways, on with the story!)_

Chapter 3. A Trip to Town

The fresh air did little to help. I couldn't concentrate on anything. _"Next week!"_ It was too soon. I blinked away the tears that gathered in my eyes. I have to be strong, even if it's hard.

Someone approaches behind me, not someone; their weight is too familiar.

"So happy," I sigh, looking in the direction of two young girls, "Free to do whatever they want." I turned to Julian, "What do you think King Dominick will be like?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be…" Julian struggles to find the right word, "suitable."

"I know it's the right to marry him, but sometimes I wish…well…" my voice trails off and I turn away.

"Apparently he's a lover of music," Julian says trying to distract me, "He plays three different instruments: the Dulcimer, the Trumpet, and the Piano."

My shoulders slump, it's not working.

Julian takes a deep breath, "Anneliese…"

I turn to face him.

He smiles before continuing, "You're going to need your cape."

"I am?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me, "Why?"

…

* * *

He was taking me into town.

The carriage came to a halt and Julian opened the door.

"There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenery," he says extending a hand to help me down.

"I wish it were that simple," I take his hand, mine instantly heating several degrees warmer.

He releases my hand and looks away quickly, a slight blush is on his cheeks; he must have felt that too.

"Come on Serafina," I call to the fluffy, white feline at my heels. "It feels so good to be outside the castle walls," I continue as we walk, "Nobody knows who I am! So, which one was your house?"

Julian cocks his head to the side, "More of a room really, we couldn't afford a house."

"Oh, I didn't mean…" I begin to apologize.

"I know," he smiles and points to a large building, "Third floor on the left, did all my studies there."

We continue walking, not really saying anything. My hand reaches out to take his, but I quickly draw it back. This trip wasn't suppose to be a romantic date.

We stop at a flower stall. I watched curiously as Julian acquires a rose and smells it briefly.

"A perfect example of Rosa Scentipholia," he claims, giving me the pink flower.

Or maybe it was.

"My favorite!" I reply flirting a little, "But you knew that."

Again, we continue to walk.

I take a deep breath, "Mmm…that smells delicious!" I say catching the scent of something.

Julian looks to the side and smiles, "I'll be right back," he declares and walks off.

I watch him go, smiling to myself. _"Goodness he's…" _my thoughts are interrupted. I turn to the direction of the ruckus and my heart sinks. Another shop being boarded up, a family being forced from their home…

_"Like a bird that flies in the morning light…"_

My shoulders straighten.

_"Or a butterfly in the spring…"_

My heart beats faster.

_"When your spirit rides on the winds of hope, you'll find your wings…"_

"Let's go listen Serafina," I suggest to my cat. After, that line was long; Julian wouldn't be back for a while. I begin walking in the direction of the music.

_"For you're always free to begin again_

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you find the place that your heart belongs…"_

A large plump woman stops the girl. I can't hear what they're saying, but she appears to be scolding.

"Get back to work girl, or there will be trouble," I hear the woman warn.

The girl bends down to retrieve her thrown cup.

I step forward, "What a beautiful song." I drop a coin into her cup.

"Thanks," she replies, "My mom taught it to me…"

We're standing face-to-face, except for the dark hair; it's like looking in a mirror!

"Whoa!" she gasps.

I smile, "We could be sisters!"

"What's your name?" we ask together.

"You first," she offers.

"Please, call me Anneliese," I say politely.

"Anneliese?" she sounds astonished, "You have the same name is the princess!"

Might as well get that out of the way, "Well..."

"Oh!" she realizes, "I'm Erika, Your Highness," she bows curtly, "Aren't you suppose to be inside the castle?"

"I'm savoring a first-and-last taste of freedom before getting married next week," I confess, "to a total stranger!"

Erika shrugs, "At least you're not an Indentured Servant."

"Indentured Servant?" I inquired, this was definitely…interesting.

She began to sing_, "If I'd like to have my breakfast hot_

_Madame Carp will make me pay_

_And I have to fetch the eggs myself_

_In the barns a mile away_

_It's cold and wet yet still I get_

_An omelet on my plate_

_But in my head I'm back in bed_

_Snuggled up and sleeping late…"_

My eyes widen, "Really?"

"Really," Erika confirms, "But it's alright, I mean I'm used to it. And you?"

"Well…" my life-style's so different from hers.

"Well?" Erika asks.

_"If I want some eggs I ring the bell_

_And the maid comes running in_

_And she serves them on a silver tray_

_And she brings the cookie tin_

_And while I eat she rubs my feet_

_And strolling minstrels play_

_But I'd rather be in my library_

_Reading science books all day…" _I sing my story as well.

Erika places a hand on my shoulder, _"I'm just like you..."_

"_You are?" _

_"You're just like me," _she continues_,_

_There's somewhere else we'd rather be_

_Somewhere that's ours_

_Somewhere that dreams come true_

_Yes I am a girl like you_

_You'd never think that it was so_

_But now I've met you and I know_

_It's plain as day_

_Sure as the sky is blue_

_That I am a girl like you…"_

"So, you're a singer?" I guess. Considering the fact that her voice is amazing.

She shakes her head, 'No, I work at Madame Carp's penitentiary. Uh, I mean Dress Emporium."

"I love Madame Carp's dresses!" I say excitedly.

"I made the one you're wearing," Erika declares proudly.

"You made this?" I asks in disbelief, "It's my favorite! The design looks so complicated."

"Oh, but it isn't really," Erika contradicts me.

_"First I choose a fabric from the rack_

_And I pin the pattern down_

_And I stitch it in the front and back_

_And it turns into a gown…"_

_"I wear that gown_

_Without my crown_

_And dance around my room…"_

_"And imagine life_

_Without the strife_

_Of an unfamiliar groom!"_

"But I'd never let my mother know," I add quickly, "I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I completely understand." Erika says.

_"I'm just like you! _

_I think that's true!_

_You're just like me! _

_Yes I can see!_

_We take responsibility…"_

_"We carry through…_

_We carry through__…  
__Do what we need to do_

_Yes I am a girl like you!"_

"_I'm just like you…_

_I'm just like you…_

_You're just like me…_

_You're just like me…_

_It's something anyone can see!"_

_"A heart that beats…_

_A heart that beats…_

_A voice that speaks the truth_

_Yes I am a girl like you!"_

"It's amazing!" Erika begins, "Except for our hair…"

"We could be twins!" I finish.

We pull our hoods back up and laugh.

"What about this birthmark?" I ask, tugging down the right sleeve of my dress, revealing a crown-shaped birthmark on my shoulder.

Erika pulls down her sleeve as well, no mark, "No, I guess not."

"Here Your Highness," Julian says approaching us.

He drops two glasses he has, eyes darting between Erika and me.

This was going to be fun._  
_


	4. A New Friend

_(A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was lazy, and Johanna {Avatarfan445} forced me to write! Thank her for this chapter! And check out "A Forbidden Love" too! It's been updated as well!)_

Chapter 4. A New Friend

Erika and I began to laugh.

"It's uncanny," Julian laughs a bit, after regaining his composure.

From behind me a dog begins to bark. Serafina meows fearfully and takes off. A familiar flash of black runs past me and after her. Midas, Preminger's nasty poodle chasing my cat once again.

"Serafina!" I call.

More barking and Erika's Calico joins the chase as well.

"Wolfie!" she shrieks.

We take off, running in the direction of our cats. I had to stop. I wasn't used to running and Erika waited while I caught my breath.

"There you are," we say together, scooping up our cats.

Serafina meows and Erika's cat Wolfie barks.

"Did I just hear your cat bark?" I ask, confused.

"He, uh, has a style all his own," Erika replies.

We make our way out of the alley in time too see the carriage approach us.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Julian opens the door, "We should be getting back."

A wave of sadness runs through me, I don't want to leave.  
I turn to Erika, "One day you must sing for us at the palace."

"Really?" Erika gasps, probably surprised at my offer.

"I'll send someone for you," I assure.

She shrugs, "I'll be at Madame Carp's."

"Goodbye Erika," I wave from inside the carriage, "I won't forget."

The carriage began its journey back to the palace.

"Who was that girl anyways?" Julian asks curiously.

I laugh a little, "Her name is Erika. I heard her singing while you went to get those drinks, which we never actually got."

He smiles and chuckles at the mention of that.

"We noticed that we're a lot alike." I add.

"Yeah, I could tell," he begins, "You two do share a strong resemblance-besides your hair of course."

"Not just in looks," I continue, "We feel the same way about everything, our lives, responsibilities, things like that. It's almost like I've known her my whole life."

Julian's still smiling, but he looks at me strangely. I search his eyes for an answer, they sometimes say more then he does.

"You must think I'm crazy, right?" I say, cocking my head to the side.

He shakes his head, "Not true. I understand completely. I'm sure you two will be friends for a long time."

My smile fades. Erika and I could be friends, even after the marriage, but Julian and me…

"What's wrong?" Julian asks, "Did I say something wrong?"

I sigh, "It's nothing."

"Anneliese, I know it's not nothing," he replies, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"It's the marriage Julian," I confess, "Do you think me and you can still be friends after it?"

He swallows hard, "I don't know, Anneliese." There's a pained look in his eyes.

…

The rest of the day moved on slowly. Julian wanted to know more about Erika and I did my best to answer all his questions. After he left I stayed in my room to think. Sitting at my desk, I thought of everything that happened today. Meeting the Ambassador, the trip to town, meeting Erika, that conversation in the carriage. I yawned, my eyelids grew heavy…

I awoke when I heard a loud yelp from Serafina.


	5. Kidnapped

_(A/N: So, I really like the ending of this chapter. The idea just came to me! Lolz! Let me know how you like it. And don't forget to check out "**A Forbidden Love"** the companion to this FF!)_

Chapter 5. Kidnapped

_I awoke when I heard a loud yelp from Serafina._

"Serafina?" I'd fallen asleep at my desk; rising from it, begin searching my room, "Serafina, where are you?"

Another distressed call from her leads me outside.

"Serafina, come here girl!" I dash down the stairwell, "Come here kitty!"

Once outside I find Serafina trapped under an old, wooden crate. _"How did she manage to do that?" _I wonder.

"Serafina…" I bend down to release her and see two long, gangly shadows.

Turning slowly, I scream as two men throw something over my head, covering my eyes, dragging me into the back of a cart, and racing away.

"I command you to turn this cart around!" I demand, hoping my angry tone masks the fear I feel.

My captors only laugh in response.

Struggling, I try to break free; but my hands are tied. I scream at the top of my lungs and kick blindly, hoping to hit something.

"Quiet back there!" one of them orders.

…

"I command you to unlock this door!" I yell, pulling viscously on a locked door handle.

I was taken to the forest, that's all I knew. All I could see out the window of the room they put me in were trees. Silver Fir Trees to be exact; I guess learning about the Western Forest with Julian wasn't pointless after all.

My cheeks flare crimson as I imagine Julian rescuing me.

_He kicks the door open and restrains my captors with ease. With one swift movement, he breaks open the door to the room I'm locked in and pulls me into his arms._

"_You saved me," I breathe as his hand caresses my cheek. _

_We lean in, his lips gently pressing against mine…_

A rumble from the chimney pulls me from my fantasy. I bracing myself for the bats that are probably about to fly out.

"Serafina!" I gasp, surprised to see my cat tumble out of the fireplace. I didn't think she'd been taken along with me.

Covered in dirt and dust, Serafina lays her head down, and acts as if she's pouting. This was going to be a long night for the both of us.


	6. A Plan

_(I live!_ _I know it's been forever since I've updated, but this chapter was hard! One of tha main reasons it's so short. Ps. Don't forget to check out **"A Forbidden Love"** the companion fic to this one.)_

Chapter 6. A Plan

By now I'm sure my mother knew I was gone. But I knew I wasn't going to be found, no one ever goes into the forest. I had given up on the idea of being rescued. So, I began to devise my own plan.

I knew my captors weren't the brightest. They were easily confused and distracted. As I thought of ways to use this to my advantage, a loud yelp from Serafina caught my attention.

She was trapped under a sheet; it almost looked as if she was…

"That's it!" I tried not to shout. I was getting out of here.

With Serafina positioned on the rafters, I throw the sheet in my hands over her, setting our plan in motion.

Faking my best-panicked voice I begin calling for help. "Help! Help! Please help me!"

"Yes Your Highness?" one asks.

"What is it?" the other adds.

"Please, hurry!" I can't help but smile at their ignorance.

Sure enough, I hear the dead-bolt click, the door opens and…

"AHH! Ghost!" the blonde henchman screams.

"Get it, quick!" I point to the "ghost" fighting the urge to laugh.

The blonde man pushes the brunette forward, "You're older you get it!"

"You're closer," the brunette thrusts the blonde forward, "You get it!"

Serafina leaps from beams in the ceiling and the two men screech and she lands on them.

"It's got me! I can feel it's furry hand! Help!" Serafina appears out from under the sheet.

"Well done Serafina," I congratulated my cat as we ran for the open door. The horse and cart that brought me here was right in front of me. "Go, go!" I snapped the hors's reigns and Serafina and I were off. Free from my captors, I began my way back to the castle.

_(To my reviewers:  
**Avatarfan445: **Why do you log in here, but not for any of the other stories? I will get you missy!  
**: **The song in the begining is called **"Free". **However, **"To Be A Princess"** is a really good song.  
**Emilypop and PunkWolf32: **Wellz. I'm glad you like it! We'll definately keep writing!  
**Beautyshines5795: **Thank you! :) I do use the movie a lot, mostly for scenes that need lots description and the occasional line here and there. LOLZ!)  
_


	7. Confusion

_(A/N: An update! I know it's been forever and I promise I haven't forgot about this story. I'll try to update faster next time, I promise. Untill then; enjoy!)_

Chapter 7. Confusion

It's dark, I'm cold and tired; and I still have a long way back to the castle. I clutch the blanket around my shoulders tighter.

"Everything is so different at night, Serafina." I say quietly to my cat.

She meows in response and I laugh slightly; if hadn't been for the palace lights, well I'd be completely lost.

I wonder what my mother will say when I return. I can't imagine how worried she is; or what questions my arrival will bring. And then I think of Julian.

How will he react? What will he say; what will he do? Will he even say anything? At this point I'm not sure where his feelings for me lie. I know this marriage hurts him, it hurts me too; but my sudden disappearance must have affected him somehow-

The wheel strikes a rock, sending a jolt through the cart and pulling me from my thoughts. _"Keep your eyes on the pathway, Anneliese." _I remind myself.

...

After what seems like hours later, we reach the palace gate.

"Who goes there?" the guard demands.

"Princess Anneliese," I reply in a timid voice.

The guard laughs, "If you're the princess, I'm the king!"

"But I am the princess!" I insist.

"Really?" he scoffs, "Then how come I just saw the princess eating dinner with the queen?"

I was baffled, "What princess?"

"Now move along before I lose my temper."

But by then I'd lost mine, "You are speaking to Princess Anneliese! Let me through!"

"I said move along!" he angrily held a spear in my direction, "Now!"

I gasp; it seems my only choice is to turn around. Unwillingly I began towards the village._ "What will I do? Where will I go?"_ I shudder; I don't want to think about what might happen if I don't think of something soon.

I stop just outside the village entrance; taking a deep breath I close my eyes and try to think. My mind begins to wander and I bite my lip to keep from smiling. It's that old dream again; that same dream that was shattered not to long ago...

That's when it hits me. _Julian!_ _He lives in the village! Surely he'll help me!_ Remembering our walk days ago, I start into the village. But something Julian had said forces me to reconsider my decision.

_"It's more of a __**room **__really, __**we**__ couldn't afford a house."_

There probably isn't much space now, so where would I stay? Besides, I've never even met his family and it would be rude to drop in unannounced. I sigh; there's Erika but with her I face similar problems.

I officially have nowhere to go.

...

I'm exhausted. I wish I could sleep, even if for just a minute. My only hope is finding someone kind enough to take me and Serafina in for the night.

"We'll find help in here," I say more to reassure myself as we stand outside a tavern.

Just then, the doors fly open and out comes an extremely plump woman laughing loudly. She looks familiar, but I can't seem to place her; I'm too tired to think. Her gaze fixes on me and she stands bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I beg your pardon?" I'm just as confused as she is; possibly even more.

"Not another word," she glares and grabs me by the arm, "You're coming with me."

_(To my reviewers:_  
_**Bookworm714: **Thank you! See, I know this movie word-for-word, and that makes things much easier. Lolz. Well, we actually are doing one for Erika and Dominick; I'll be writing for Dominick and **Avatarfan445 **will be writing for Erika. :) Just check out our profiles and shoot us a PM for more info._

_**Avatarfan445: **LOLZ! Thanks me dear. *Me're hopin' to see more specific reviews from you; or else I'll get ya on Wednesday. PS. Say 'Happy Birthday' to Christina for me! :)_

_Where is everyone else? Those who Alerted/Favorited and haven't reviewed: **Cheezy Mice, Lttlelola, PunkWolf93, , **and** Rhiannon2011; **where are your reviews? I know you read, I check the Story Traffic. If you don't review, I won't post; that's the deal. I know it sounds harsh, but that's just how it is.)_


	8. Mistakes and Messages

_(A/N: It's finally here! Sorry this took ages to update, but school, preparing for Solo & Ensamble, and babysitting took up all my time. Pathetic excuses, I know...nevertheless, at least there's an update now! So, read on; enjoy, and don't forget to check out **"A Forbidden Love" **by **Avatarfan445!**)_

Chapter 8. Mistakes and Messages

_"Not another word," she glares and grabs me by the arm, "You're coming with me."_

The woman continues to drag me through the streets, "You useless girl! Running away from your debt won't make it disappear!"

"What are you talking about?" I demand trying to break free from her grasp.

She simply snorts and grips me tighter. It's then I realize who she is: Madame Carp, the woman whose business we buy my dresses from; the woman Erika works for.

We stop in front of an old, wooden door. Madame Carp pauses for a moment, probably to unlock it, and pulls me inside along with her.

A dark haired woman who had been sewing delicately gasps.

"Not done yet?" scolds the Madame, "If you weren't such a lazy cow those dresses would be finished by now!"

Anger courses through my veins, "How dare you speak to her that way!"

"How dare I?" she repeats incredulously, "How dare I? Just who do you think you are?"

"Princess Anneliese," I declare letting the fabric hooded around my head and shoulders fall to the floor.

And Madame Carp just laughs! "That's a hoot! You've got to change a lot more than your hair to look like the princess. Why, me and the princess are close, personal friends."

"Oh, really?" my voice harbors a sarcastic undertone; I hardly know the woman!

"Now, shut up! And get back to work," she's glaring daggers at me, but I hold my ground.

"I'm warning you," I begin in the most threatening voice I can, "if you're going to treat your seamstresses this way we'll take our Royal business elsewhere!"

However, this only seems to make her angrier, "You're warning me? We'll see your attitude change by morning; you're not coming out till every dress is finished, _Erika_!"

_"Erika?" _And everything suddenly makes sense.

Yet, before I could say anything else, Madame Carp turns to leave and I nearly smash into the closed door. It bolts tight and I tug the handle in frustration. "Locked in again!"

The brunette seamstress finally speaks, "Erika, that is you, isn't it?" Her voice is timid and kind; if Erika can trust this woman, then so can I.

With a slight smile on my lips, I turn to her and begin my story.  
...

"My goodness, Your Highness; that's quite a predicament you've got yourself in," the seamstress, Bertie, tells me.

"I know," I sigh, sinking into one of the chairs near me, "Maybe I just should have gone to Julian's when I had the chance. He would've known what to do."

Bertie is silent; she seems deep in thought. Her eyes suddenly widen and a mischievous grin appears on her face. "Princess, I have an idea."

"What is it?" I ask.

"We send a message to the palace."

"I see…" A plan quickly formulates in my head; I rise from my chair. My eyes scan the small room and I easily find what I'm looking for. I remove my ring and snip one of the labels from a neatly lain dress. "Made exclusively by Madame Carp."

"If Wolfie can slip in and out, I'm sure your pretty little Serafina can do it too!" Bertie gives an encouraging stroke to her fluffy, white back.

"It's up to you now, Serafina," I say placing the ribbon-fashioned collar with my ring and the dress label inside around her neck, "Take this to the castle. When somebody reads the label, it will lead them here."

She meows in agreement and is soon out the window. I can only hope she'll make it to the castle. And that the one to find her first is Julian.

_(To my reviewers:  
**Ellenka: **Lolz! They did get switched, but Anneliese doesn't really know it yet. She's only just begining to figure things out. ;) Lolz, but your THG angst is inspiring! Without it, I would have never finished HP. So, thanks! On both accounts; I'll be watching for your stalking, lolz!  
_  
_**Cheezy Mice: **It's alright, no worries! :) And I'm glad you liked it. Now about Madame Carp, honestly I think she is drunk at that part. Didn't know of anyone else thought that. Sure Anneliese and Erika look almost identical, but when she says, "You've got to change a lot more that your hair to look like the princess..." that proves she has to be under some kind of influence. Lolz._

_**PunkWolf39: **I hear you; my schedule is extremely busy right now, and that's why updates have been slow. So, I completely understand; it's perfectly fine. Thanks for the review._  
_**Spitzawitz: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this. And don't worry, I promise not to tell a single soul. ;) Lolz. I hope to hear more from you!_

_**Bookworm741: **Again, thank you! And I would never just leave a story hanging; I would update it eventually, even if it took me years. Lolz! Super glad you're enjoying it, and yes; that is quite a bit of smilies. :)_

_**Shadowgirl416: **:D Lolz, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that, but it fits and no one seems to be complaining. Plus, I think kind of cute. Haha, who's worse: Madame Carp or Preminger? That'd be one intresting 'Creep Off', lolz! Yeah, that's never fun. *I get locked out of the house sometimes; it's not fun.*_

_**Avaratfan445: **Ahh, you human spell-check! And that's not the case! People will add a story to thier Alerts or Favorites and just never review. *I know, I used to do that all the time. But it's really quite rude when you think about it. If they like the story, then tell what you think of it.* And thanks a bunch! :D_

_**DarkAngel048: **It's been a while since I've heard from you. Nevertheless, thanks for the review._

_We're only missing two reviewers now! To: **Lttlelola **and **Rhiannon2011, **where are you guys? You know I check the story traffic, so I know you've been reading. It's rude to Alert/Favorite a story and not review it. I don't want to lose readers, but if this keeps going on I'll end up blocking certain users and disabling anynomus reviews.)_


	9. And The Truth Shows

_(A/N: Wow. It has been ages since I updated this one. I just can't wait for Avatarfan445 anymore. Sorry girl! Update three out of four for the night. Enjoy!)  
_  
Chapter 9. And The Truth Shows

I now see why Erika calls this place a penitentiary.

All night; I've been locked in the workshop all night, and I'm exhausted. My feet still ache from walking to and from the barn (which I'm sure is more than a mile away). And I'm not even sure how people sew dresses; I've somehow managed to poke each and every one of my fingers with the needle.

"There, this one's finished!" I hold up the dress I've been working on. One sleeve is shorter than the other and the skirt is stitched in a way that makes wearing impossible. "Sort of."

"Please, Your Highness, you don't have to do this," Bertie tells me.

"I can't let you do it all by yourself." I return to my work; maybe I'll get it right this time.

We work for hours, Madame Carp only allowing us a short break for lunch, and then it's back to work! _Things will be much different here when I'm back in the palace. _Erika's got it tougher than I thought. Though it's amazing how similar our lives actually are. Bound by duty and responsibility, succumbed to do the will of others no matter how our hearts protest. I guess fate works in funny ways sometimes.

Night befalls our window-less workshop; Bertie gone on a quest for more fabric while I remain locked inside, enduring a punishment not meant for myself. I'm not even sure when she'll be back- finding the right materials and colors probably takes awhile.

And suddenly the door handle clicks open. Could it be…?

"Preminger! You found my ring!" Not really who I wanted, but definitely better than no one at all. Serafina appears on the table beside me, "You good girl."

"Princess…" I don't recognize his tone of voice; the white feline at my side lets out a menacing hiss aimed in his direction.

"Serafina, what's gotten into you?" Sure, I don't really like the man, but she's never done that before.

He proceeds towards me, "Come quickly, princess. You can tell me everything on the way to the castle."

"But first let me-"

"No, no!" he pulls me out the door, "No time, Your Highness…"

I don't protest, maybe I should though. The ride back is tense and uncomfortable, marked by an eerie silence. Yet, I don't know this path_. Where is Preminger taking me?_

"What are we doing here?" I ask. The mines? What business could possibly be done here?

He smirks, "Taking a little side trip, princess."

And then it all makes sense. _"You were behind this!?"_

"Very clever planting a double to fool with the Queen, but not quite clever enough." _A double? That's where Erika went! _"Checkmate, I win!" That said and I'm being dragged into the mines. For a little guy, he sure is strong! Too strong- he shoves me forward, I fall to the ground.

"Nice to see you again, Your Highness; watch your step," that familiar voice, the last part nearly a silent chuckle.

Anger, shock, but mostly confusion course through my body. "I don't understand, Preminger, why would you do this?"

"To be King!" the blonde declares and immediately is hit by his brunette companion.

"And how would you get to be King?" Although, I fear I might already know the answer.

"Still underestimating me? Isn't that just like a royal?" Preminger scoffs. _Looks like someone's ego gotten way out of line._

The brunette kneels in front of me, "He was going to marry you."

_"What?!" _I would never-

"But now, he's got a new bride in mind!" he continues and takes my arm, Preminger taking the other as they jerk me to my feet.

"You're mother is a very handsome woman." A sadistic chuckle rings through the subterranean corridors; we go deeper into the mine. He bursts open a huge metal door and pushes me inside.

"Julian!" I gasp, rushing over to untie him. How could Preminger have gotten him too?

"Anneliese?" Disbelief twinged with a slight hint of relief and despair.

Preminger lurks in the doorway, "How sad they'll be when they discover you've died in a tragic accident."

"They'll never give up looking for the princess!" Julian declares.

"Oh, I think they will- when I show them this." He pulls my ring from his pocket, laughing manically again, muttering under his breath, "Oh, that's funny."

Right as the door closes, Julian is free, his wrists bruised and probably sore from being bound so securely. He offers me a small smile and tries to yank open the door. Then backs up and rams into it full force. And still nothing happens. "No good."

"We have to stop him." For a moment, I feel quite brave. That is, until the mine starts creaking and groaning; the ground begins to shake, chunks of rock dislodging from the walls, "What's that?"

Julian's eyes are wide, he moves a considerable amount closer to me, "The mine, Anneliese- they're collapsing it!"

Horror washes through my veins; I realize I'm shaking when I feel Julian's arms wrapped tightly around me. My face buried in his chest, fingers clawed to his shirt. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," he states firmly, "I won't let anything happen to you." Somehow in the midst of the rocky shower, in this dimly lit, forgotten room in the abandon mines, I believe him. And in his arms I feel safe.

_(A/N: PM-ing reviews now with thanks. Want one of those special messages? Why not review? It's much easier to do now.)_


End file.
